1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a motion recognition apparatus and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a motion recognition apparatus capable of controlling and operating a controlled device by determining a gesture variation of a user and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Among the modern technologies, controlling the operation of a computer by gesture recognition is generally realized by image recognition to determine the gesture of a user to provide the displacement of a target (for example, the hand of the user) by calculating the change in coordinate from the initial coordinate to the final coordinate, and further determine the relative position corresponding to an application in the computer such that the user can select on the menu to play, for example, “whack-a-mole” by gesture.
Another gesture recognition control technology is realized by finger touch, which includes single-finger touch for handsets or tablet computers and multi-finger touch for laptop computers.
However, the above referenced technologies are only operations applicable to computer software and fail to be used for connecting and controlling distant controlled devices. Therefore, there is a need to provide a motion recognition apparatus and a control method thereof capable of overcoming the above problems.